


Blooms

by Crying_chickpea



Series: Omega Kageyama! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealously, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Top Hinata Shouyou, implied iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: The girls had approached them of course, even some boys. Alphas had flocked him for a while but most of them gave up quickly after realizing that he was not available. But the omegas were a different case all together, persistent like a chewing gum stuck in a lock of hair.****This had to end, really, they needed their peaceful lunchtime back. And Kageyama just knew what to do (he might have gotten the idea from Tooru, but no one needs to know).





	Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with an itsy bitsy plot...

It had first started after they played in the international league finals for the Japanese national team, it was not their first international game, but it was the farthest they had ever gone in an international tournament. The girls had approached them of course, even some boys. Alphas had flocked him for a while but most of them gave up quickly after realizing that he was not available. But the omegas were a different case all together, persistent like a chewing gum stuck in a lock of hair. 

Just after they returned to college from the tournament, many omega boys and girls began smiling at their direction, with how dense they both were it took them a while to realize they were directed towards Hinata. The concerned alpha had just shrugged, “noting we can do about it Tobio,” he had said. 

If he was being honest he was happy and also a little proud at the fact that people were paying attention to his alpha. Tooru the current captain of the National team, also trying to complete his degree, had elbowed him playfully. “It’s fun to see people pine for things they can’t have and you have unlimited access to,” he had said winking knowingly at him. 

It took three days of thinking for Kageyama to realize what the fellow omega meant. 

Things became really annoying when people decide to stop ‘pining’ from a distance and thought it was okay to approach his alpha directly with the silliest stuff. 

Some would surround him from fifty freaking directions after practice, asking him pointless questions about volleyball (it must be noted that no question about volleyball was ever pointless to Kageyama, but these people had outdone themselves in their stupidity ). Some wanted to feel Hinata’s biceps which had grown (deliciously) from his high-school days, the alpha had blushed and fled from the situation by making surprisingly intelligent excuses. 

“My physical trainer insists, no one touches them.” Was by far Kageyama’s favorite. 

Things were just annoying for the omega, but when Aizawa Mei omega poster girl and the potential valedictorian approached his alpha, things now were starting to make him jealous, which he must add, he should not have to feel be because he and Shouyou were mates, not bonded but habitually carrying each other’s scents. He had just glared at her as she sauntered over in the cafeteria at their table asking if Hinata had a moment to discuss their project (They happened to be in the same group, for some reason, Tobio didn’t have that class so he couldn’t tell how on earth that came to be) . Hinata his sweet heart had declined saying he always spent his lunches with Tobio. She had huffed and left with a shrug reminding him to not miss the next group meeting. 

She was persistent Tobio would give her that no amount of glaring and Hinata turning her down would discourage her advances. 

This one day Tobio over heard her talking to her friend about them. 

“As if a cold douche like that can satisfy that cutie in bed.”

“I know right, did you see their last match with the Chinese team, he looked so hot spiking that winning shot.”

“Know what, I think Hinata-kun just needs to see what he’s missing with that omega of his, you know he’d be-

Tobio had stopped listening then, how the hell was this childish imbecile was popular with alphas was beyond his understanding. 

The very next day Mei had come to the desk they were using in the library revising for their finals (more like cramming up, for him and Hinata because they had hardly studied beforehand), she had boldly latched onto Hinata’s arms bending enough to expose her cleavage, and asked if Hinata could tutor her in English. Kageyama didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, she was just being plain stupid now, but it was still getting on his nerves. 

Hinata had looked like he had seen a ghost, stuttering like a broken audio when he informed her of his shaky relationship with the language. 

She’d laughed coyly, apologizing for making Hinata uncomfortable, and bent down to pinch his cheek. Kageyama had promptly forgotten how to breathe for a second , now positively livid, because how dare she. He had grated his teeth and walked out of the library muttering a, “see you at class to, ” Hinata. 

He tried to behave naturally in practice but something might have given away his still fuming temper because his alpha had given him these shaky reassuring smiles whenever their eyes met, the kind he’d seen Oikawa give to Iwaizumi in the days he fucked something up. 

Kageyama felt guilty, for being in a foul mood over something like this, his alpha was clearly affected and upset over it. This had to end, really, they needed their peaceful lunchtime back. And Kageyama just knew what to do (he might have gotten the idea from Tooru, but no one needs to know).

The had reached home around 5 pm, already showered from the gym, Hinata decided to start on dinner, he was midway through chopping the vegetables when he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle, the soothing scent of his omega filling his lungs, while a soft mouth showered his neck in butterfly kisses. Soft nips on his scent gland sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. 

Hinata turned his head to bury his nose behind the omega ear, scenting him, finding his usual scent tinted with arousal add to his own excitement. He captured his lips in a languid kiss, mapping each other’s lips until Hinata gripped his chin firmly, tongue begging for entrance licking away at his lower lips, making the omega shiver in delight. 

Kageyama opened his mouth for that skilled tongue to enter, immediately massaging his tongue and drawing out muffled gasps from him. Shouyou turned around in his grip, his fingers threading through those lovely inky strands as he drew his omega closer to his body, grinding their hard muscled body together, while he drew circle on the roof of his mouth. 

The omega whined when the kiss became forceful, heated, demanding and taking, taking away his composure leaving him a mess of arousal and need. Hinata’s hands swam down to cup his ass, boldly squeezing the toned globes, fingers dipping in the seams of his sweats, tracing his butt crack, applying enough pressure for the omega to wrench his mouth apart, resting his forehead on the shorter alpha’s should, his jaw slack at the phantom pleasure, whimpers catching in his throat as his entrance slicked up demanding his alpha’s attention. 

“Shouyou! Shouyou! Please,” he gasped out, mouth latching on the alpha’s scent gland sucking forcefully as the alpha ground their hard lengths together. 

“Dinner can wait? Babe?” Hinata asked as he tilted his head providing better access for the omega’s ministrations, he groaned as teeth scraped against his throat a hot tongue immediately soothing the sharp nips. 

“Dinner can wait, now c’mon.” 

They barely reached their sofa before they were clawing at each other’s clothes, desperate to feel skin to skin contact while their mouths were engaged in an open mouth kiss making obscene slurping and smacking noises as they parted occasionally to take off an article of clothing. 

Tobio was pushed down the couch, bouncing slightly at the impact. They immediately resumed making out, occasionally mouthing at each other’s scent glands. 

Tobio gripped those soft orange locks,holding Shouyou’s head in a comfortable feasting position. He lathered open mouth kisses at the alpha’s jaw, making way to his throat, choosing a visible spot he dug in, sucking until the area bloomed a magnificent red. 

Hinata groaned at the unusual treatment, Tobio was set on using him as a chew toy, not that he was complaining but—

“Ah! Fuck, Shou—  
Hinata pinched his nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger, pulling at them and soothing them with a caress. 

Hinata had angled his face to watch Tobio’s reactions from where he was panting against the alpha’s neck. 

“That feel good, baby!”

He chuckled when he got a feeble whine from the omega, bent down to take an abused nub in his mouth soothing it with the flat of his tongue. Stiffened his tongue to play with the peak of the omega’s nipple. Tobio’s nipples were very sensitive, always drove him crazy when played with and Hinata took full advantage of it today. 

“Nngh, Sshit—

Tobio’s grip on the alpha’s hair tightened, as the alpha started suckling at him, pulling those pleasurably sore nubs with his teeth. He had cried out then head thrown back, body arching seemingly confused whether to push the alpha away or pull him for more. He was dripping now, the entire room smelling like arousal and slick, driving his alpha wilder. 

Tobio pulled him away from his chest, panting harshly, eyes glazed and checks flushed a delectable crimson. Hinata bent down to peck at those kiss bruised. 

“Inside me Shouyou, I need you inside please,” he’d panted out. 

Shouyou that devil incarnate had just smirked, “not yet love”.

Hinata spread Kageyama’s legs throwing one of them over his shoulder exposing his twitching entrance. Hinata stared at the furled opening, glistening with slick a trembling with need. He pressed his pointer finger on the opening, just massaging his rim, messing around with the slick gathering there, occasionally running his finger up and down the omega’s crack gathering the slick that flowed down. Meanwhile Tobio was shivering in anticipation, a gasp leaving his kiss swollen lips every time the alpha slightly dipped the finger in his pucker, cheeks flaming up in embarrassment as he noticed his alpha intense stare.  
“Please stop. Stop teasing, please Shouyou,” he hissed out teeth gritted trying to hold in breathy moans at the sensation on his rim. 

“But you’re so pretty down here, Tobio. I can’t seen to take my eyes off.” He hooked his finger in the rim opening up the omega’s relaxed entrance as if to peek at his insides. 

“Stop saying embarrassing things like tha—  
Tobio screamed when two fingers were reamed into him without warning, immediately curling up and pressing punishingly on his prostate. He threw his head back in the armrest, biting his fist to muffle the whimpers and loud moans as his alpha fucked him with two fingers. 

“Ah! I was wrong Tobio-kun’s greedy hole is prettier this way stretched around my fingers, red and shiny.” The genuine innocent admiration in his voice was ironic and freaking unbelievable. 

Hinata added another finger, shoving them down to the last knuckles, drawing tight circles around the omega’s prostate, lightly scraping his blunt nails on the spongy tissues, as more slick bubbled around his fingers. 

Kageyama was scrambling for purchase at the couch backrest, he gave up on covering the noises he made, hissing and cursing at the drag of those thick calloused fingers, holding him open and weeping down there. 

Hinata pumped his fingers in earnest enjoying how his mate was all but falling apart, he could never get tired of this sight. Kageyama writhing and whining, flushed and open, only for him. He decided to add a bit more to it, bending down to insert his tongue along with his fingers, slurping at the slick, sucking at nipping at the slightly swollen rim. 

Kageyama was screaming now, crying out as those talented fingers kept assaulting his prostate while that hot tongue invaded insides. 

“Shouyou! Shouyou! Please I can’t, no no plea— oh fuck ah!”

“Do you want me to stop babe?” Hinata asked fully aware of the answer. 

“No no no, dammit, please! Fuck me Shouyou! Your knot please.”

“Really now, I think you can come like this just fine.”

“I-I don’t, please please I need you, alpha please!” Kageyama was sobbing with desperation, those fingers were driving him crazy, but they were not enough. 

Hinata pulled out his fingers to position himself, rubbing his head teasingly on the omega’s entrance before pushing all the way in one go. 

Kageyama’s back arched in an impossible angle, mouth hanging open as he adjusted to the girth shoved inside him. Rubbing his slick insides deliciously, he felt every ridge and curve, satisfying his primal omegan urges to be filled to the brim. 

Hinata began with shallow thrusts, slowly building pace, languidly thrusting in that tight channel. Drawing out purrs from the omega beneath him. 

“How are you always so tight. So damn wet and tight babe.”

 

He shifted them, so that Kageyama was straddling his lap. He got impossibility tighter, bracing himself with a hand on his alpha’s shoulder. 

“Ride me, Tobio!”

“Fuck! Shou so deep.”

He began rolling his hips, pushing himself on that rigid heat, groaning at the new angle, hitting all his right spots. 

Hinata gripped Tobio’s waist, helping him keep rhythm whenever he faltered, he bent down and took an abused red nub in his mouth harshly sucking and biting at it, the reaction was immediate. Tobio screamed while his hands tangled with ginger strands, body arching in a way that stabbed his prostate with the fat cockhead inside him. 

“You can go faster right?” he said lapping at his nipple like one would an ice cream. He pulled the nub with his teeth speaking through it—

“Faster! Tobio .”

Kageyama felt his earlier desperation coming back, he rested his head on his alpha’s shoulder as he started bouncing on his lap. Making obscene slapping noises as his butt smacked the alpha’s lap. 

“Fuck, so good, babe!”

Hinata wrapped his arms around the omega’s torso, pulling the bouncing body closer, making Kageyama hiss at the friction on his nipples. He planted his feet on the ground and began thrusting harshly at the omega’s tight heat. 

Tobio threw his head back, hips barely keeping up as the alpha took control of his body. Pulling him in, flush against his chest as he abused the already swollen pleasure glad inside the omega. 

Hinata went faster if possible, eyes set on Tobio’s face, intense with concentration as he watched his reaction, licking his lips like he’d do when he’s hungry for one more point in a match. 

Tobio’s tongue lolled slightly at the pleasure, saliva dripping down his chin as he sobbed in pleasure. Tears streaming down flushed cheeks as hands gripped his ass, bringing them down with heavy smacks on those muscular thighs. 

“Does that feel good Tobio, do you feel that I’m knotting babe, you want that love, c’mon.”

High pitched screams and garbled mixture of his name and alpha is what he got in response. 

Chucking at how wrecked the omega was, he shoved his knot inside the tight opening. Slick gushed all around it in response, the stimulation enough to make the omega come. 

Tobio came with a defeated sounding sob, body going limp as his member twitched against his abdomen, giving mixed signals to his body, pleasure overwhelming him as the pressure against his prostate increased. 

Tobio was spent and shivering in his lap as they stayed knotted, still whining from time to time in overstimulation as the knot twitched against his sweet spot, stuffing him full with come. 

“Don’t fall asleep ‘kay, Tobio you haven’t eaten yet.”

“ ‘m full,” was the sleepy reply he got.  
___________________________________

 

The next day they were exiting the library when exited call of Hinata’s name made them pause. 

“Hinata-kun can you make—

Her jaw slackened as she took in Hinata’s appearance more so his neck. Purple hickeys were blooming against his throat, the side of his neck covered in them too. Hinata didn’t seem to notice this attention and urged her to continue.  
Her eyes bugged out as Kageyama back hugged Hinata, resting his chin on the ginger head, he had to stretch slightly to rest his chin on Hinata’s head now when compared to their high school. 

“Ah! It’s Aizawa-san.”

“Ne Aizawa-san, I won’t be able to make it to the group meeting today, you see I promised Tobio a treat.”

She seemed to snap back to reality at that, melting immediately at the sight of those puppy eyes. 

“Of course, we’re almost done with the stuff anyway.”

She looked like she’d faint when Hinata tilted his head backwards to peck at Tobio’s chin affectionately. 

“You heard her. Let’s go feed you.”

They had their back towards the library, when they heard a frustrated scream. Kageyama couldn’t hold in a chuckle now. 

“You’re adorable you know,” Hinata chirped wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist. 

“What do you mean?” Kageyama stuttered out. 

Hinata gave him a pointed look, “when you laugh”.

“Oh!”

“Aaand when you are jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it... Kudos and comments are welcome (^o^)(^o^)


End file.
